1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention is related to at least one of a polymerizable composition and a kit for a polymerizable composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polymerizable composition for dental use includes filler, a (meth) acrylate compound, and a polymerization initiator for polymerizing the (meth) acrylate compound as main ingredients. Various material characteristics are exhibited by the polymerized (meth) acrylate compound. For the polymerizable composition, a composition composed of forms of powder and liquid and using a polymerization initiator of a peroxide and a tertiary amine has been used from a long time ago (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,068). However, with a form composed of powder and liquid, there is a problem that an operation in dental treatment becomes complicated.
In a case where, in order to eliminate this complicatedness, the polymerizable composition is prepared in a paste form by incorporating a polymerization initiator into (meth) acrylate compound, there is a problem that the polymerization initiator causes (meth) acrylate compound to polymerize with time, thereby the composition forms a gel, and the polymerizable composition has inferior storage stability. Therefore, this polymerization initiator cannot be used for a packaging mode in a paste form, but is limited for a use of a product in a powder form. In addition, there has been a method for curing a resin for dental use using a barbiturate compound (pyrimidinetrione derivative), which has a higher ability to generate radicals than the above-described polymerization initiator and has a high polyerization performance though it is a form of liquid and powder in the same way as above, as the polymerization initiator (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-178714).
Instead of the polymerizable composition, as above, which is composed of powder and liquid, and usage of which is limited, a composition of a type in which two kinds of paste are mixed is developed (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-105008). This polymerization composition is a polymerizable composition in a paste form characterized by comprising a first paste composed of (meth) acrylate having at least one unsaturated double bond, filler and a pyrimidinetrione compound; a second paste composed of (meth) acrylate having at least one unsaturated double bond, filler, an organic halogen compound and an organic metal compound or a third paste composed of (meth) acrylate having at least one unsaturated double bond, filler and an organic halogen compound; and a fourth paste composed of (meth) acrylate having at least one unsaturated double bond, filler and an organic metal compound.
However, this polymerizable composition in a paste form has insufficient reactivity because an organic peroxide (peroxy compound) is not combined with the pyrimidinetrione compound (barbiturate compound).
A polymerizable composition divided into two pastes, i.e. a paste combining the organic peroxide with the barbiturate compound and a paste including a metallic ion and a chloride, may be considered. However, there is a problem that in a case where the organic peroxide is combined with the barbiturate compound, reactivity becomes too great and the paste may gelatinize during storage. In a case of incorporating a great amount of polymerization inhibitor in order to avoid the gelatinization, there is a problem that the polymerization and curing reaction may come insufficient this time. In order to exhibit various intended material characteristics in a material for dental use, a (meth) acrylate compound is required to be polymerized sufficiently upon being used.
To remedy the problem that the polymerizable composition, in which an organic peroxide and a barbiturate compound are included in the same paste, may gelatinize, it is known that including a plasticizer, which does not polymerize, of about 1% to 30% in the composition is effective (See, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2003-502351). However, it is pointed out that because the plasticizer does not polymerize finally, in a case of placing in an oral cavity for a long time, the plasticizer may be eluted and may adversely affect the patient. Moreover, there is a problem that it may be covered with plasticizer a surface of which does not cure immediately after polymerization, and the plasticizer may adhere to a hand of an operator, thereby an operational feeling becomes worse. Furthermore, there is a problem that in a case where the polymerizable composition is an adhesive, the adhesion force may be adversely affected.